The Name of Happiness
by Suka Usotsuki
Summary: Taehyung menemukan dirinya jatuh cinta pada teman yang ia temukan di LINE. Hingga hal itu membuatnya ingin bertemu sosok asli bernama Yoonji. [ It's TAEGI!] Taehyung x Yoonji.


Kim Taehyung dan Min Yoonji sudah cukup lama sekali berteman.

Berawal dari Yoonji iseng melihat cuitan mutualnya di Twitter yang menceritakan sebuah OA di aplikasi LINE bisa membantumu meringankan beban masalah, menemanimu chatting, dan hal-hal lainnya. Katanya OA tersebut seperti SimSimi, sebuah software yang didirikan oleh SimSimi Inc. yang dapat ditanya segala hal, namun terkadang jawabannya tidak sinkron dan hanya untuk hiburan semata.

Awal menambahkan OA itu menjadi temannya, chat Yoonji tidak pernah sekalipun dibalas, meski OA itu selalu menyebarkan broadcast dengan kata-kata penyemangat. Setelah itu Yoonji malas dan mengabaikan OA tersebut. Broadcast yang terakhir kali ia baca adalah tentang bagaimana OA yang dijalankannya sudah sangat ramai hingga membuatnya sulit membalas satu-persatu chat dari teman-temannya, namun OA itu berterimakasih banyak karena menyukai OA tersebut.

Kemudian broadcast-broadcast yang masuk Yoonji hiraukan.

Namun ketika Yoonji melihat room chatnya dengan OA tersebut sudah mencapai dua puluh lima pesan, ia buka dan membaca setiap broadcast yang dibagikan. Sedikit banyak hal sepele itu ternyata membuat Yoonji tersenyum haru karena orang yang menjalankan OA itu sangat perhatian dan baik sekali kepada teman-temannya. Akan tetapi, broadcast terakhir yang ia baca terdengar tidak enak. Sebab orang dibalik OA itu mengeluh tentang mengapa orang-orang sering memberikan ujaran kebencian terhadap dirinya. Mengatakan _sok suci _dan hal lain sebagainya hingga membuatnya sakit hati. Lalu ketika Yoonji melihat tanggal broadcast itu dikirim—

01 April 2017.

Sudah tiga bulan yang lalu.

Artinya sudah tiga bulan OA tersebut tidak aktif lagi. Ada perasaan iba dan khawatir di hati Yoonji ketika membaca broadcast terakhir. Kemudian entah dorongan dari mana, Yoonji pada akhirnya mengetik kalimat balasan untuk orang dibalik OA itu.

_Hey, apa kau baik-baik saja sekarang?_

_Kuharap kau baik-baik saja. Kita memang tidak pernah berinteraksi sama sekali karena kau tidak pernah membuka room chatku, namun kuharap kau baik-baik saja. Jangan dengarkan kalimat adders itu. Blokir saja mereka kalau meresahkanmu, tidak usah pedulikan. Atau kau berikan saja mereka ini._

_[attach photo]_

_Hahahaha mereka pantas mendapatkannya. Kalau kau butuh teman curhat, aku bisa mendengarkanmu. Salam kenal, Taetae._

Dan berawal dari kalimat itulah Yoonji dan pemilik akun OA itu bisa berteman.

Taetae—nama panggilan dirinya di OA itu—memutuskan untuk mengambil rest entah sampai kapan. Taetae juga mengatakan bahwa ia tidak akan membalas chat orang lain selain Yoonji, sebab Yoonji adalah orang pertama yang membuatnya percaya bahwa masih ada orang yang memedulikannya. Mereka sering bercengkerama dan membahas hal-hal random sampai hal-hal berat. Lalu saling mengetahui hobi masing-masing, mendengarkan kisah cinta yang dialami, dan juga menonton bersama lewat aplikasi Rabbit.

Terkadang Yoonji lupa dengan teman barunya tersebut karena kegiatannya sudah mulai padat. Ia sudah disibukkan berbagai macam hal sehingga tidak punya waktu untuk membuka aplikasi LINE. Terhitung sudah tiga bulan sejak kebersamaan mereka Yoonji tak pernah lagi chatting dengan Taetae. Lalu ketika Yoonji merasa sudah segar kembali dan kebetulan malam ini tidak ada hal yang harus dikerjakannya, maka ia kembali membuka aplikasi LINE dan terkejut melihat ada lima pesan dari Taetae yang belum ia baca.

_[15 September 2017: 06:00 AM] Selamat pagi, Yoonji-ah._

_[25 September 2017: 09:48 PM] … Yoonji-ah?_

_[20 Oktober 2017: 07:21 AM] Selamat pagi, Yoonji-ah. Apakah kau sibuk?_

_[18 November 2017: 02:37 AM] Yoonji-ah, aku mengkhawatirkanmu._

_[28 Desember 2017: 03:00 AM] Yoonji-ah, aku merindukanmu._

Setelah melihat chat terakhir dari Taetae hati Yoonji teremas. Bagaimana bisa ia meninggalkan Taetae tanpa kabar sedangkan lelaki tersebut sedang menunggu balasannya dan mengkhawatirkan dirinya? Yoonji merasa jahat dan tidak layak menjadi temannya. Yoonji melihat tanggal dan waktu di ponselnya. 15 Januari 2018, pukul 09:32 malam. Buru-buru Yoonji mengetik balasan untuk Taetae dan mengucapkan maaf sebanyak-banyaknya.

_Hey, Taetae. Ini aku, Yoonji. Maaf membuatmu khawatir. Aku di sini baik-baik saja. Tiga bulan terakhir aku benar-benar sibuk sehingga membuatku lupa untuk mengabarimu. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud melupakanmu._

_Aku juga merindukanmu :)_

Tak berselang satu menit mengetik balasan dan belum sempat Yoonji keluar dari room chat, Taetae sudah membalas pesannya dengan huruf kapital semua. Terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

_ASTAGA!_

_YOONJI-AH!_

_Akhirnya kau di sini. Hahaha tidak apa-apa Yoonji-ah. Aku pikir kau tak akan membalas pesanku lagi. Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja. Aku sangat senang mendengarnya._

Lalu percakapan itu mengalir hingga pagi menjelang dengan perasaan melepas rindu.

* * *

Terhitung sudah satu tahun mereka menjalin pertemanan. Hubungan Taetae dan Yoonji semakin akrab. OA yang dijalankan Taetae kembali berjalan dan kali ini setiap kali mendapat chat tidak enak, Taetae lansung memblokirnya sesuai saran Yoonji. Mereka juga sesekali nonton bersama bila ada waktu. Namun selama itu pula Yoonji tidak mengetahui nama asli Taetae. Sebenarnya Yoonji penasaran sebab entah kenapa ia merasa harus tau siapa nama asli Taetae. Tetapi, Yoonji terlalu takut menanyakan hal tersebut karena tak mau membuat Taetae merasa tidak nyaman.

Pada awal musim semi tahun berikutnya, Taetae menceritakan lebih banyak tentang dirinya. Ia tinggal di sebuah apartemen mewah daerah Gangnam dan bekerja di sebuah rumah sakit. Yoonji pun menceritakan tentang dirinya yang tinggal di Daegu dan bekerja di sebuah perusahaan manufaktur. Kini akhirnya Yoonji tahu siapa nama sebenarnya dari pemilik akun OA tersebut.

_Kim Taehyung._

_Itu adalah namaku :)_

Dan entah kenapa jantung Yoonji berdetak kencang hanya membaca satu nama itu.

"Kim Taehyung…" bahkan pipinya menghangat setelah meloloskan satu nama lelaki itu dari bibir mungilnya. Ada perasaan aneh menggelitik hatinya. Perutnya tergelitik oleh ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan. Yoonji baru kali ini merasakan perasaan seperti ini dan lelaki bernama Kim Taehyung itulah penyebabnya.

Akhir musim semi. Taehyung mengajak Yoonji liburan ke Seoul dan bertemu dengannya. Taehyung ingin Yoonji datang tanggal 26 ke Seoul dan menginap di daerah tempat tinggalnya. Yoonji tidak yakin dia bisa mengambil cuti tanggal itu karena kerjaan lumayan menumpuk. Namun Taehyung terus memaksanya untuk mengajukan cuti dari sekarang dan menginap sampai awal tahun baru.

_Ayolah, Yoonji-ah…_

_Aku ingin bertemu denganmu…_

_Tanggal 30 Desember adalah hari ulang tahunku. Dan kupikir tidak ada yang lebih baik selain kau yang menjadi kado spesial itu._

_Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu :)_

Pesan dari Taehyung sukses membuat Yoonji bersemu merah. Ia menghabiskan waktu cukup lama memandangi pesan terakhir dari Taehyung. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kurang ajar dibalik tulang rusuk yang melindunginya. Tanpa sadar bibir bawahnya ia gigit hingga memerah. Perutnya kembali tergelitik dan Yoonji sangat menyukai sensasi ini. Maka pada akhirnya Yoonji menyetujui sebab ia pun _ingin bertemu Taetae_.

_Baiklah, Tae-ah. Aku akan mengajukan cuti._

Kemudian pesan dari Taetae yang berseru senang membuat bibir Yoonji mengulum senyum simpul.

Tanggal 26 Desember. Seperti yang dijanjikan, Yoonji akhirnya menginjak kota Seoul. Sedari awal naik kereta Yoonji sudah gugup bukan main. Ia belum pernah melihat Taehyung. Tak pernah tau rupa lelaki itu seperti apa. Yoonji hanya bisa berharap Taehyung bukanlah sosok om-om berperut buncit dan suka menggoda wanita. Yoonji semaksimal mungkin berdandan dengan cantik. Rambut sebahunya dibiarkan tergerai namun tetap dihiasi jepit rambut yang begitu cantik agar terlihat lebih rapi. Tubuhnya terlihat besar karena ia memakai coat musim dingin berwarna cokelat hangat.

Yoonji sudah memberi tahu ia sudah sampai Seoul dan menjelaskan sedikit apa yang ia kenakan dan ia bawa. Lalu sebuah tepukan di bahu membuat Yoonji terkesiap dan segera menolehkan kepalanya ke samping.

Pria jangkung yang mengenakan topi dan masker itu berdiri di sampingnya. Pria itu mengenakan coat berwarna senada dengannya, lalu Yoonji tersadar.

"Kim Tae... hyung?" panggilnya pelan.

"Ah… bukankah cuaca hari ini benar-benar dingin sekali—" Pria tersebut membuka topi dan menurunkan masker yang ia kenakan, mengacak sedikit rambutnya yang terlihat berantakan kemudian menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

"—yah, Yoonji-ah?"

Yoonji menahan napasnya melihat sosok Kim Taehyung di depannya. Pemuda di hadapannya ini… astaga! Dia benar-benar sangat tampan. Apakah Kim Taehyung adalah dewa? Wajahnya rupawan bak seorang Dewa. Meski gaya rambutnya berantakan, namun entah kenapa hal itulah yang membuat dirinya semakin terlihat tampan dan _panas_.

Namun Yoonji tidak ingin terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Dengan cepat ia merubah ekspresi wajahnya, mendengus singkat lalu mencoba memberanikan diri menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Haaah… dasar. Kau mengangetkanku."

Taehyung terkekeh ringan sebelum akhirnya membawa koper yang diseret Yoonji.

"Ayo." Yoonji mengangguk lalu menyamai langkah Taehyung.

Mereka masuk ke mobil Range Rover putih milik Taehyung. Mobil putih itu pun berjalan menembus dinginnya cuaca.

"Jadi, bagaimana perjalananmu selama kemari?" tanya Taehyung mengawali pembicaraan. Ia merasa suasananya agak canggung dan ia perlu mencairkan kecanggungan ini di antara mereka. Taehyung sudah sangat menanti kedatangan Yoonji. Mereka sudah akrab meski hanya lewat chatting dan Taehyung berharap ia bisa lebih akrab dengan Yoonji secara tatap muka.

"Lumayan capek karena aku merasa gugup dari awal aku menaiki kereta,"

"Kenapa gugup?"

"Kupikir aku akan bertemu om-om berperut buncit. Aku sudah sangat khawatir,"

"Kejam sekali Yoonji-ah. Aku, kan, sudah bilang padamu kalau aku masih muda."

"Siapa yang tahu? Syukurlah aku akhirnya tahu kau bukan om-om buncit."

"Ey, apa seperti itu bayanganmu terhadapku selama kita chatting di LINE, huh?"

Ketika lampu merah, Taehyung langsung menoleh ke Yoonji dengan ekspresi merengut. Membuat Yoonji terkekeh ringan dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, sih. Aku tidak membayangkanmu seperti itu." Ujar Yoonji.

"Lalu seperti apa hm? Apakah kau membayangkan aku pemuda eksekutif tampan yang menaungi banyak perusahaan? Atau kau malah membayangkanku hanya seorang pemuda kuliahan dan biasa-biasa saja?" tanya Taehyung penasaran.

"Hey, kenapa kau jadi penasaran seperti ini? Hahaha. Aku tidak akan memberitahu." Katanya sambil menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas. Taehyung mendengus melihatnya lalu kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

"Kau bilang sudah mencarikan penginapan untukku. Di mana?"

"…" Taehyung terdiam.

"Yah, Tae-ah? Apa kau mendengarku?" tanya Yoonji tidak sabaran sambil menoleh ke samping dan menatap sengit Taehyung yang masih fokus mengemudi.

"Tidak dapat," Taehyung menggeleng, "Bagaimana kalau menginap di apartemenku saja? Apart—"

"Apa?! Kau bercanda? Kau sudah janji mencari penginapan untukku, Taehyung!" seru Yoonji tidak terima. Bukan masalah sebenarnya Yoonji menginap di apartemen Taehyung, namun lelaki itu tidak menjanjikan hal tersebut saat di awal. Taehyung bilang akan mencarikan hotel dekat apartemennya, namun lelaki itu bilang tidak dapat? Omong kosong.

"Hey, tenanglah, Yoonji-ah…" sesekali Taehyung menoleh ke samping hanya untuk melihat raut tak suka Yoonji.

"Kau berbohong, Tae-ah. Dari awal kau sudah menjanjikan membantuku mencari hotel, padahal aku sudah bilang padamu bahwa aku bisa. Lalu sekarang kau bilang tidak dapat dan menyuruhku tinggal di apartemenmu saja. Jika dari awal kau sudah menawariku untuk menginap di apartemenmu, maka itu bukan masalah," ujar Yoonji panjang lebar diakhiri dengan napas panjang yang mana artinya ia sangat kecewa.

"Bagaimana aku bisa yakin kau akan menyetujui usulanku untuk menginap di apartemenku sedangkan kau pasti sudah dirundung kekhawatiran mengenai diriku. Aku yakin kau akan berpikiran hal aneh padaku apalagi kita belum pernah bertemu sama sekali. Apa kau pikir etis mengajak seseorang langsung tinggal di tempatmu? Maafkan aku, Yoonji-ah. Aku sungguh menyesal…"

Di depan lampu menunjukkan merah. Mobil Range Rover putih mengilat itu kembali berhenti. Taehyung menyerongkan badannya ke samping lalu ditatapnya wanita berambut pendek di sampingnya.

"Yoonji-ah… jangan marah padaku. A-Aku bisa menjelaskan, Yoonji-ah…" mohonnya dengan suara lesu. Kepala Yoonji berputar ke samping, menatap malas ekspresi memelas Taehyung meski hal yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah jantungnya berdetak kencang dengan kurang ajar sehingga membuatnya sulit untuk mempertahakan ekspresinya.

Taehyung saat ini terlihat sangat gemas. Air mukanya menunjukkan rasa bersalah teramat sangat. Matanya yang besar dan tajam dikebanyakan waktu saat ini berkaca-kaca seperti anak anjing yang mengajak majikannya untuk bermain di luar rumah.

"Cepat jelaskan, Taehyung." Perintah Yoonji mutlak dengan tangan saling bersedekap depan dada.

Taehyung tersenyum, di lihatnya kaca jendela mobil di belakang Yoonji hingga menampakkan mobil-mobil sudah berjalan. Artinya lampu hijau telah menyala. Range Rover kembali melesat dengan kecepatan sedang menembus dinginnya salju di Seoul saat ini.

"Aku tinggal di sebuah apartemen yang kubeli. Apartemennya sangat luas karena aku tinggal seorang diri. Kamarnya pun juga banyak sehingga yang aku pikirkan adalah kenapa kau tidak tinggal di tempatku saja? Daripada berhotel dan menghabisi uang yang seharusnya bisa kaubelikan buah tangan saat pulang nanti," jelas Taehyung. "Jadi…" jeda sejenak. Bibirnya tiba-tiba terasa kering dan ia merasa gugup luar biasa, entah karena apa. "Jadi, aku ingin kau tinggal di apartemenku, Yoonji-ah. Menemaniku agar tidak sendiri."

"…"

Tak mendapat jawaban secara langsung menjadikan Taehyung khawatir dan takut. Apakah Yoonji akan menolaknya? Tentu saja! Ia sudah seenaknya sendiri memutuskan agar Yoonji tinggal di apartemennya sedangkan ini adalah kali pertama mereka bertemu. Yoonji pasti takut dirinya bertindak macam-macam.

"Ta-Tapi, kalau misalnya kau tidak ma—"

"Bodoh."

"Apa?" Taehyung terkejut. Apa katanya? Bodoh? Yoonji baru mengatainya bodoh?

"… Iya, aku mau." Yoonji mengalihkan kepalanya ke samping. Menatap keluar jendela kaca mobil yang menampilkan bangunan dihiasi putihnya salju. Wajahnya sudah merah padam karena merasa malu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang sekali. Yoonji merasa gugup karena ia akan satu apartemen bersama Taehyung. Teman yang ia temui di dunia maya dan tidak menyangka bahwa sosok Kim Taehyung setampan ini. Pikirannya melayang-layang membayangi apa saja yang akan ia lakukan selama di apartemen Taehyung. Pasti canggung sekali.

Taehyung tercengang mendengar jawaban Yoonji. Ada perasaan senang ketika Yoonji akhirnya menyetujui tawarannya. Bahkan Taehyung harus menggigit pipi dalamnya untuk menahan bibirnya agar tidak mengulas senyum.

Perjalanan seterusnya hanya diisi keheningan. Bahkan ketika Range Rove putih itu sudah parkir di basement mereka tidak banyak bicara. Taehyung keluar mobil lebih dulu dan membukankan pintu untuk Yoonji kemudian mengambil koper Yoonji di bagasi dan menyeretnya menuji lift.

"Terimakasih. Aku bisa membawanya sendiri,Taehyung. Maaf merepotkanmu." Yoonji berucap tak enak hati melihat Taehyung yang membawa kopernya. Tangannya sudah mengulur hendak mengambil namun Taehyung memberikan gestur menghalanginya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Biar aku saja."

Selang beberapa menit terjebak berdua di lift dengan atmosfer canggung, akhirnya lift berhenti pada lantai dua puluh. Taehyung memasukan enam digit password pada intercom hingga terdengar bunyi _tiit _kemudian meraih gagang pintu untuk membukanya.

"Silahkan masuk."

Yoonji mengangguk mengerti dan tersenyum. Kakinya menapak masuk ke dalam lalu membuka sepatu sneakersnya dan menyusunnya di rak. Bersebelahan dengan beberapa sepatu bermerk milik Kim Taehyung. Ada sepasang sandal rumah berbentuk kuncing warna hitam yang lucu dengan ukuran berbeda. Yoonji menoleh ke Taehyung dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Ah, yang kecil itu milikmu dan yang besar itu milikku. Pakailah."

Yoonji memakai sandal rumah tersebut dan entah kenapa terasa begitu pas. Tidak kebesaran sama sekali. Melihat hal itu membuat Taehyung tersenyum gemas. Ia menyusul Yoonji masuk dan memakai sandal rumah kucing yang lebih besar. Taehyung sengaja membeli sepasang karena ia sudah membayangkan betapa gemasnya jika mereka berdua memakai sandal yang sama.

Yoonji merasa takjub dengan interior apartemen Taehyung. Baru masuk saja ia sudah disuguhi gorden besar di depan dengan pemandangan Kota Gangnam yang indah. Taehyung benar-benar tidak bohong ketika mengatakan apartemennya sangat luas. Apartemen Taehyung berbau citrus menyegarkan dan ada sedikit bau kayu manis. Sekali menghirupnya membuat Yoonji merasa tenang.

"Apartemenmu… harum." Puji Yoonji.

Taehyung hanya tersenyum menanggapi, "Ayo. Aku tunjukkan kamarmu." Yoonji mengangguk patuh dan mengikuti Taehyung. Matanya sambil mengedar apartemen Taehyung dan menemukan banyak goresan grafiti yang begitu artistik di beberapa sudut ruangan. Yoonji menerka apakah tangan Taehyung yang telah menggores dinding itu dengan begitu indah?

"Ini kamarmu. Aku sudah merapikannya dengan baik agar kau nyaman. Apa kau suka?" tanya Taehyung hati-hati.

Yoonji masih mengedarkan pandagannya ke setiap sudut kamar dengan pandangan takjub. Dinding bercat biru laut yang menenangkan serta digambar oleh grafiti yang artistik membuat kamar ini jadi terkesan mewah.

"Ini… ini mewah sekali, Tae-ah..." gumam Yoonji.

"Ka-Kalau kau tidak senang, kita bisa mengganti ka—"

"Eh, tidak! Bukan begitu maskudku!" buru-buru Yoonji menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Taehyung. "Aku suka. Terimakasih banyak Tae-ah. Aku suka sekali dengan kamarnya." Ucap Yoonji sungguh-sungguh sambil senyum gusi. Taehyung yang melihat hal itu tersenyum senang, "Syukurlah. Kupikir kau tidak suka. Kamarku berhadapan dengan kamarmu. Jadi, kalau ada sesuatu kau bisa mengetuk pintu kamarku. Kau beristirahatlah dulu."

Yoonji menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. Kemudian Taehyung keluar dan membiarkan Yoonji beristirahat.

* * *

Taehyung mendapatkan panggilan darurat siang itu. Ia pun bergegas berpakaian dan mengambil tas slempangnya. Sesaat setelah keluar dari kamar, Taehyung menyadari bahwa apartemennya saat ini diisi orang lain. Ada Yoonji di apartemennya. Tapi Taehyung tak ambil pusing dan segera melesat ke lift menuju basement. Ia bisa menghubungi Yoonji nanti ketika urusannya sudah selesai.

Yoonji terbangun siang itu dengan keadaan lapar. Perutnya sedari tadi sudah berisik ingin diisi oleh asupan sehingga membuat Yoonji terpaksa bangun dan mencuci mukanya. Ketika ia mengambil ponsel, ada satu pesan masuk di LINE.

_Yoonji-ah, maaf sekali tapi aku ada panggilan darurat dari rumah sakit. Maaf aku meninggalkanmu sendirian. Tolong jaga rumahku, oke? Kalau lapar, makan saja apa yang ada di kulkas. Kau boleh memasak apapun juga. Aku mungkin pulang larut. Maafkan aku :(_

Melihat pesan yang sudah dikirim satu jam yang lalu membuat Yoonji tersenyum tipis.

_Tidak apa-apa, Tae-ah. Aku akan jaga rumahmu, jangan khawatir. Semangat untukmu. Jangan lupa makan siang dan makan malam._

Setelah mengirim pesan balasan untuk Taehyung, Yoonji melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar. Berjalan menuju dapur Taehyung. Sejauh mata memandang, Yoonji melihat apartemen Taehyung tertata rapi. Kulkasnya pun terisi penuh oleh banyak makanan. Ada buah-buahan juga. Yoonji mengambil dua apel dan satu pir sebagai cemilan siang. Ia sedang tidak berselera makan nasi, jadi memutuskan untuk makan buah-buahan saja. Setelah menaruhnya di wadah kecil, ia membawanya ke ruang tengah dan menyalakan televisi.

Entah kenapa Yoonji malah merasa ia berada di rumahnya. Apartemen Taehyung terasa seperti rumah baginya.

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 05:15 sore. Televisi saat ini menampilkan siaran _World's Deadliest _dari channel Nat Geo Wild kesukaannya. Taehyung bilang akan pulang larut, tapi Yoonji tidak yakin Taehyung akan makan malam di sana. Yoonji memutuskan mematikan televisi dan bergegas ke kamar untuk mandi.

Lalu kembali ke dapur dan memeriksa kulkas Taehyung; mencari bahan-bahan untuk masak selagi berpikir ingin memasak apa malam ini.

"Hmm… masak apa ya enaknya… kimchi… jaepchae… hmm…." Lalu mengeluarkan bahan-bahan yang ia perlukan untuk memasak kimchi, jaepchae dan sup. Dengan telaten Yoonji mulai memasak tiga menu makan malam hari ini. Ia berharap Taehyung lekas pulang agar bisa makan masakannya. Membayangkan hal itu membuat Yoonji jadi salah tingkah. Pipinya memanas memikirkan dirinya sudah bertingkah seperti istri yang memasak makanan untuk suami. Yoonji tidak bisa menahan gejolak perasaan senang itu sehingga ia membiarkannya. Memasak jadi lebih semangat membayangkan Taehyung menunggunya selesai masak dan makan bersama.

Pukul 01:00 dini hari. Kepala Taehyung berdenyut nyeri karena kertas-kertas dihadapannya tak kunjung selesai. Operasi sudah selesai satu jam yang lalu, namun ia masih belum bebas karena ada kertas-kertas yang harus ia selesaikan. Seorang suster yang melihat Taehyung Nampak kelelahan menyuruhnya untuk pulang saja dan dilanjutkan besok, namun Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya dan bersikeras hendak menuntaskan pekerjaan ini.

Sebab Taehyung tak ingin meninggalkan Yoonji _sendirian _lagi di apartemennya.

Kepalanya hanya dipenuhi soal _Yoonji, Yoonji, dan Yoonji _sehingga Taehyung berambisi segera menyelesaikan urusannya, kemudian pulang dan tidur. Lalu keesokan paginya ia bisa _quality time _bersama Yoonji. Ia merasa bersalah karena dihari pertama kedatangan wanita itu, Taehyung justru meninggalkannya sendirian di apartemen. Ia berharap Yoonji baik-baik saja dan makan dengan baik. Dirinya hanya ingin cepat pulang dan beristirahat.

Pukul 03:05 dini hari Taehyung sudah sampai di apartemennya. Ketika ia masuk, ruangan sudah gelap. Tentu saja. Tidak mungkin Yoonji masih bangun dan menunggunya, 'kan? Wanita itu pasti sudah hanyut dengan bunga tidurnya.

Masih lengkap dengan jubah dokternya, ia berjalan gontai menuju kamar. Wajahnya sangat kusut dan menampilkan guratan lelah. Rambutnya sudah tidak tertata rapi lagi dan ia tidak peduli.

"Kau sudah pulang? Syukurlah."

Taehyung terkejut mendengar suara Yoonji. Ia menoleh dan mendapati ruang dapur masih menyala. Ada Yoonji di sana. Duduk di kursi meja makan sambil memegang ponsel. Taehyung menghampiri dengan mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kau belum tidur? Aku pikir sudah tidur."

Yoonji menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Ia berdiri dari kursi menuju lemari gelas. Mengambil satu gelas untuk menyeduh teh chamomile untuk Taehyung. Taehyung hanya diam mengamati. Ia terlalu lelah sehingga mengeluarkan suara saja bisa membuatnya kehilangan banyak tenaga. Akan tetapi, melihat Yoonji masih bangun seperti ini, menyambut kepulangannya, membuat hatinya menghangat. Ia tersenyum lemah. Yoonji menaruh teh itu di depannya.

"Minumlah. Kau terlihat sangat capek, Tae-ah. Apa kau sudah makan?" nada bertanyanya terdengar sangat khawatir. Taehyung makin terenyuh melihat kepedulian Yoonji.

"Terimakasih. Aku memang belum makan karena ada beberapa operasi yang harus aku tangani. Sehingga aku lupa untuk makan. Setelah ini aku akan tidur."

"Tidak. Aku tadi masak makan malam dan sengaja menyisihkan sebagian untukmu. Akan kuhangatkan. Tunggu ya?"

Jantung Taehyung berdegup kencang. Melihat punggung Yoonji dari sini seolah ia melihat seorang istri tengah mengurus suami. Bibirnya tidak tahan untuk tidak mengulas senyum. Kepalanya menunduk melihat teh buatan Yoonji. Badannya terasa lebih enak hanya meminum teh buatan wanita itu.

"Apa menjadi dokter seringkali membuatmu melupakan makan, Tae-ah?" tanya Yoonji disela kesibukannya memanasi makanan.

"Begitulah. Terlalu sibuk sampai membuatku lupa."

"Memangnya tidak ada waktu istirahat?"

"Ada kok,"

"Lalu kenapa istirahatmu tidak dipergunakan untuk makan malam?"

"Masih ada kertas-kertas yang harus kuselesaikan, Yoonji-ah. Lalu setelah itu aku ada jadwal operasi lagi. Hal itu sering terjadi dan karena itulah aku sering lupa makan."

"Astaga, Taehyung. Padahal kau bisa saja order makanan lewat online dan mengantarkannya ke kantormu. Kau bisa makan sambil mengerjakan kertas-kertas mu."

"Haahh… itu sungguh merepotkan, Yoonji-ah. Aku tidak ingin menunggu lama. Terlalu malas juga."

Yoonji menggelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian setelah selesai semua, ia menata makanan di meja.

"Aku membuat sup juga. Karena tahu kau pulang larut, aku pikir ide yang bagus membuat sup. Agar tubuhmu hangat." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Terimakasih, Yoonji-ah… maaf merepotkanmu." Balas Taehyung sambil tersenyum penuh rasa bersalah. "Apa kau… menungguku pulang?"

"Sama-sama, Tae-ah. Kau tidak merepotkanmu. Aku memang sengaja menunggumu pulang. Aku memiliki firasat ketika kau pulang, kau pasti belum makan. Ternyata benar. Hahaha." Tawa renyah Yoonji dan senyuman tulusnya membuat Taehyung bungkam. Tiba-tiba saja matanya memanas melihat Yoonji _sepeduli _ini terhadapnya. Menunggunya, membuatnya makanan, memastikan ia sudah makan atau belum, padahal belum satu hari wanita itu tinggal di apartemennya, namun sudah membuat Taehyung merasa pulang ke _rumah_.

"…hyung, Taehyung!"

"H-Huh?"

"Kau kenapa, Taehyung? Kenapa melamun? Tidak suka masakanku?" melihat raut cemas di wajah Yoonji membuat Taehyung jadi merasa bersalah. Ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian melahap makanan yang sudah susah payah dibuatkan oleh Yoonji.

"Se-Selamat makan!"

Yoonji tersenyum lembut kala melihat Taehyung memakan makanannya dengan lahap. Sebelah tangannya ditaruh ke atas meja dan dijadikan tumpuan untuk kepalanya.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka?"

Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya dan saat itulah matanya bertemu dengan mata Yoonji yang menatapnya teduh. Hatinya terasa sesak diliputi rasa senang serta matanya memanas. Taehyung hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum seperti orang bodoh.

"Taehyung... kenapa menangis?"

Namun ternyata ia tidak sadar air mata mengalir deras membasahi pipinya.

"H-Huh?"

Yoonji merasa panik. Ia langsung mengambil tempat duduk di samping Taehyung dan mengambil tisu untuk mengelap air matanya.

"Hey, Tae-ah. Ada apa hm? Kenapa menangis?"

Suara Yoonji lembut sekali seperti beludru sehingga membuat matanya kembali memanas dan air mata semakin deras. Ia terisak cengeng seperti anak bayi. Kepedulian Yoonji benar-benar sudah menyentuh sudut hatinya yang tak pernah terjamah. Ada rasa rindu ketika melihat ke dalam manik mata wanita di depannya.

Taehyung meraih tangan yang berada di pipinya dan mengusapkan pipinya pada telapak tangan Yoonji yang dingin. Bibirnya berusaha mengukir senyum meski agak susah karena ia sambil terisak sedih.

"Terimakasih, Yoonji-ah. Kau... Kau peduli sekali padaku, itu membuatku terenyuh dan ingin menangis sebab sudah _lama _sekali aku tidak merasakan kepedulian seperti ini," Taehyung mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan itu dan tidak berniat melepaskannya.

"Mendapatkan hal ini _darimu _membuatku sangat bahagia. Karena saat ini hanya kaulah yang aku inginkan."

DEG

Jantung Yoonji kembali berdetak keras mendengar ucapan Taehyung. Wajahnya kembali memanas sampai ke telinga. Ia tidak menyangka Taehyung akan mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu. Bukankah kalimat itu memiliki makna terlalu kuat untuk diucapkan kepadanya? Kenapa Taehyung berkata seperti itu? Apakah... Taehyung menyukainya?

Taehyung terkekeh. Ia mengusap air matanya yang menghalangi penglihatannya pada wajah cantik Yoonji. Ketika melihat wajah Yoonji yang tertegun dan memerah, Taehyung tidak bisa menahan debaran kencang jantungnya. Dirinya sadar sekali telah jatuh cinta begitu lama dengan wanita di depannya.

Taehyung sangat mendambakan Yoonji.

Bolehkah ia menyentuh wanita itu? Sebab Taehyung amat sangat membutuhkan _kasih sayang saat ini_.

"Yoonji-ah..."

Yoonji terkejut karena telapak tangan besar Taehyung sudah menangkup wajahnya. Wajahnya semakin mendekat dan _mendekat_. Napasnya tercekat dan dirinya _mematung. _Taehyung menyatukan kening dan hidung mereka berdua. Jantung keduanya terdengar sangat berisik sehingga membuat Taehyung maupun Yoonji merasa takut akan terdengar pada satu sama lain.

"Yoonji-ah..."

Bibir Taehyung kembali menggumamkan nama wanita di depannya. Ia menemukan dirinya sangat begitu menyukai memanggil nama wanita ini. Bibirnya terasa pas sekali setiap melafalkan nama Yoonji. Seolah-olah Yoonji memang ditakdirkan untuknya.

"Ta-Taehyung..."

Akhirnya Yoonji menemukan suaranya. Bibirnya terkuak dan napasnya _terengah_. Jarak sedekat ini membuat Yoonji tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Taehyung perlahan memiringkan kepalanya dirasa tak ada perlawanan berarti dari lawan jenisnya.

Bibir keduanya saling bertemu.

Saat itulah Taehyung menemukan dirinya kembali jatuh semakin dalam pada pesona Yoonji.

Taehyung mengecupi bibir tipis Yoonji. Teksturnya yang kenyal dan lembab membuat ia merasa gemas dan ingin mengecup bibir Yoonji _lagi, lagi, _dan _lagi. _Yoonji tidak menolak sama sekali. Ia menikmati semua perlakuan Taehyung pada dirinya. Kedua tangannya tanpa sadar sudah berkalung pada leher sang dokter muda. Ketika ia sadar dirinya telah terbuai dengan kegiatan yang dilakukan Taehyung, Yoonji dengan cepat menjauhkan tubuhnya. Namun ternyata Kim Taehyung menarik erat pinggang Yoonji agar tubuh mereka saling mendekat.

"Ta-Tae—"

"Biarkan seperti ini." Selanya.

"Aku sudah sangat lama menanti hal ini. Aku ingin berdekatan seperti ini denganmu, Yoonji-ah... tidakkah kau sadar akan perasaanku?"

Yoonji sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan suaranya. Pikirannya kosong dan ia tidak tahu harus bertindak seperti apa. Semua ini sangat tiba-tiba. Tidak terduga. Yoonji belum genap satu hari menginap tempat Taehyung dan sudah banyak hal yang terjadi dengan dirinya dan Taehyung.

Tak mendapatkan respon dari Yoonji membuat Taehyung merasa sedih. Berpikir mungkin saja Yoonji tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya. Yoonji adalah wanita yang menarik, bukan tidak mungkin ada pria di Daegu yang telah menanti kepulangannya. Akan tetapi Taehyung hanya ingin _egois_. Saat ini Yoonji di _depannya_, berada dalam _genggamannya_, sehingga yang ia pikirkan hanya ingin _bersamanya_. Taehyung ingin mendekap Yoonji. Merasakan kehangatan wanita itu pada tubuhnya, memeluknya erat tanpa ada rasa ingin melepaskan. Taehyung ingin Yoonji selalu ada dalam genggaman dan setiap raihnya.

Maka ia pun tak ragu membawa Yoonji ke dalam dekapan dan membiarkan kepalanya membenam pada ceruk Yoonji. Menghirup aroma manis dan menenangkan wanita itu hingga membuat tubuhnya rileks. Taehyung bisa merasakan tubuh Yoonji untuk sesaat menegang, namun pada akhirnya Taehyung merasakan tangan Yoonji melingkupi tubuhnya.

"Tae-ah..."

Yoonji bisa mendengarnya.

Jantung Taehyung berdetak begitu keras dan terdengar sangat menyakitkan. Namun Yoonji menemukan dirinya tersenyum senang kala _tahu _penyebab Taehyung berdebar-debar. Jantungnya saling bersahutan dengan jantung Taehyung. Yoonji mengeratkan pelukan pada tubuh dokter muda itu sambil menenggelamkan dirinya semakin dalam pada dekapan hangat seorang Kim Taehyung.

Cukup lama mereka dalam posisi itu sebelum akhirnya Taehyung memutuskan melonggarkan pelukannya kemudian menunduk untuk menatap wajah Yoonji yang kelihatan sayu dan mengantuk. Cantik sekali. Taehyung tak kuasa untuk tidak membubuhi afeksi pada kening Yoonji.

"Aku mengantuk. Ayo kita ke kamar dan tidur."

"Huum..." Yoonji mengangguk. Mereka akhirnya berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan menuju kamar lalu berpisah dan masuk ke kamar masing-masing.

Tapi hingga pagi menjelang, Taehyung dan Yoonji sulit untuk tidur.

* * *


End file.
